


The Irony

by AutumnSongs



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:37:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7931407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnSongs/pseuds/AutumnSongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How ironic it is that she was the only one to guess his name correctly, yet she is the only one who will never know what that name is...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Irony

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote quite a while ago. It just popped into my head and I had to write it down. I never had anywhere to post it before, but now I have this account, it seemed only fitting that I post it here as my first story. I hope you like it!

"Please! I don't want to die! You can't let me die! I'm your wife!"

"But she's so young, Robyn!"

How can I choose? One, the love of my life, the mother of my children. The other, a child herself. Only 14 years old. My protégé. Has a family. A brother, a sister, a mother, a father.

"Wes."

I turn to her- the one so young- expecting her to beg me to let her live. I don't know if I can refuse if she does that. 

"Pick me."

There she goes. Oh, what am I going to do? I love Robyn! I do! But... Maya is so talented. She has a huge career ahead of her, a whole life ahead of her.

"Robyn's right. She's your wife."

Huh? Her clear, mixed-colour eyes fix themselves on mine.

"And think about the baby- your son! You and Robyn have a life to live together. To grow old together. And how can you pick me over your own family? How can you pick me over the child who hasn't even had a chance at life yet?"

That's what I keep asking myself, Maya.

"You can't."

But I can. I have the control here. I move my hand to hover over the right button- the one that will send my wife and unborn son to their doom.

"No! Don't!"

Robyn is still pleading with me to save her.

"Wes... Please?"

Her eyes still fixed on me, I reach over to the left button... And see the same steely determination in her eyes as when she is singing a solo or reaching that very top high note! I see no fear. No doubt. Only sorrow. But not sorrow for herself... Sorrow for me. At having to make this decision.

I slam my hand down on the left button before I can think about it anymore and (once again) change my mind.

She drops. I see her face contort out of pain and anguish... And finally lie still.

Her young face looks peaceful in death. Almost as if she is sleeping.

  


When I see her mother crying and desperately clinging to her other children- Maya's siblings-, I hate myself for what happened, for the decision that I was forced to make. She can't even look at me.

I see her father looking haggard. I see the anger in his eyes, directed at me. Directed at my family. Directed at what I have and he has not. Not anymore.

Her sister is confused. She doesn't understand how it could have happened. Her little sister died before her; how could she be expected to understand? She is bewildered and looks younger than I have ever seen her. I know that she and her sister were close.

I am blamed by her brother. She didn't know it, but she was his idol. It was obvious. And, in his eyes, I took his idol away. His protector. His big sister. It is my fault. All mine. 

  


"It was my first day at school today! It was good! We did painting and-"

"Will? Who are you talking to?"

"My fwiend."

"Friend, honey, friend. It's a 'ruh' sound."

"Oh, err, f-riend. Friend."

"Perfect, Nathaniel!"

"Friend, Will? Where's your friend?"

"Right there." I point at her, sat in front of me, as she leans against the sofa. Can't Mummy see her?

"Oh! Right. Of course. Silly me."

Mummy turns and walks back into the kitchen, and I can hear her talking to Daddy.

"Oh, Wes! It's so sweet! He has an imaginary friend!"

I don't understand that word. Imaggirary. I turn to her, but before I can ask, she's explaining.

"Imaginary means something that isn't real. Something made up. Something that's only in your head."

She always seems to know what I'm going to ask before I ask it. She's so clever.

"So an imaggirary friend is a friend in my head that isn't real? Is that what Mummy was talking about? Who would be my imaggirary friend?"

"Imaginary, Nathaniel. But it's okay, it's a hard word to learn. You can keep saying it 'imaggirary' for now; it's closer than most four year olds would get. And as for your other questions... Yes, an imaginary friend is a friend in your head, and I would be the imaginary friend that your mummy is talking about. Except... I'm not imaginary. I'm not in your head and I am real. She just can't see me. But you mustn't tell anyone. It's a secret."

"Oh... Okay. But why can't Mummy see you? Can Daddy see you? Or Skye?"

"No, your daddy can't see me either. Or Skye. And I don't know why. I'm sorry."

"That's okay. I can see you. You're my best friend."

"You're my best friend too, Nathaniel. I'll always protect you."

  


I see her in my son. In his childish wonder at the world; his curiosity. His joy at music and family.

As he grows, I see even more of her in him. His protectiveness and sense of righteousness. The inclusion of his friends in his family. 

How ironic it is that she was the only one to guess his name correctly, yet she is the only one who will never know what that name is. Never had the chance to meet him. Never knew that her guess of 'William Nathaniel' was correct.

They are so alike that sometimes I wonder... Is it her soul in him?

  


"Hey, Will? What are you doing?"

"I'm talking, Daddy."

"To who?"

"To Maya, Daddy."

My heart seized. Could it be?

"Maya?"

"Yeah, she's my imaggirary friend."


End file.
